


Demons Don't Say the 'L' Word

by FluidMimikyu



Series: Actions Are Louder [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Sweet, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidMimikyu/pseuds/FluidMimikyu
Summary: I'm a very big believer in "actions speak louder than words", and I feel like this would be the way Crowley would express his love to Aziraphale





	1. 1

Demons weren't allowed to feel love. Saying the words, "I love you", was painful, like having barbed wire wrapped around your neck like a snake and having it tighten each time you tried to utter the words, digging more and more into your flesh and jugular. Crowley had attempted to say it once, well...he had thought it, anyway. It was back in Paris, he had saved a certain stupidly clever angel from discorporation and they had gone out for crepes. He had looked up from his wine and saw a content, soft glowing face staring out at the city. Crowley had felt a strange hammering in his chest, one he had gotten gotten every couple decades or so.  
The glow of that soft face had caused the words, 'I love you' to flow through his head. Just the mere thought had caused those invisible wires to slightly tighten, reminding him that he could not and should not say those words, that he was forbidden and unable to. 

 

He had been able to keep those words down for a few more centuries until he saw said angel head into a church with a briefcase, looking a bit nervous. Since when the hell did an angel get nervous about a church? Crowley groaned, knowing he was going to follow that idiot into there.  
After the hopping around on consecrated ground and some bombs being redirected by a miracle, Crowley and the angel were standing, unharmed in the ruins of the demon saving the angel.  
"Oh...! The books!" the angel said, his face completely distraught. "I completely forgot about the books!"  
Crowley sniffed a bit and stepped over some rubble to find a hand sticking up, clutching to a very familiar briefcase that was miraculously unharmed. He pulled it out of the hands clutches and handed it to the angel.  
"Just a little demon miracle of my own."  
Oh...oh the look on the angel's face. It was so very full of shock and thankfulness. Crowley realized in that moment he didn't have to say that four lettered word that began with an L. He could show the angel.

 

With that realization, the game had changed for the demon. Although he still continued in his usual temptations with the human race, when he was with the angel...he attempted to be less tempting. He would clean paint off of the angel's suit, miracle up a fresh cup of cocoa, not dunk a duck under water for a day. When the Apocalypse-That-Didn't-Happen came and went, and when he thought he had lost Aziraphale, panic struck in him that he had almost really lost the angel, that the world could have ended for real and...he would have been gone. He needed to really show Aziraphale. Really needed that stupidly clever angel to get a hint. He decided to try and up his game a bit.

 

Today was one of those days.  
Crowley pushed through the creaky bookstore's door, looking around at all the customers. More than usual today. He was sure the angel was having a fit. Although sharing was technically part of a holy being's repertoire, this certain holy being did not enjoy people touching and handling his ancient, first edition books, even though he did own a bookshop and Crowley had told him countless times bookshops were where people came and bought books.  
"Aziraphale?" Crowley called out.  
"Oh for goodness sake if you must touch at least finish eating and wipe your hands...!"  
Crowley smirked at the irritated, frantic voice coming from the back of the shop. That's where Aziraphale's most precious books were and normally people weren't allowed. Which meant someone had snuck under the angel's watchful eye today. 

 

He weaved through the customers towards the direction of the voice until he came upon and very flustered, very agitated looking Aziraphale. He was twisting his hands in worry and frustration and his face was stained pink from shrieking at this customer. The customer was some man who looked like he ate too many jellied pastries and spent all his time playing video games and trolling people online and certainly couldn't have been bothered to change his shirt.  
Crowley watched as the man attempted to grab a book from the shelf and Aziraphale slapped his fingers.  
"I said wipe your hands! These are precious and old and I will not have you soiling them!"  
Crowley chuckled, which caused Aziraphale to turn to look at him.  
"Oh, Crowley...!" he said, obviously just realizing the demon was there and had been standing next to him for the last 5 minutes. "I'd love to chat, but I'm a little...infested at the moment."  
"I can see that." said the demon, looking around again.  
"You know, dear..." Aziraphale said, softly, nervously. "I normally wouldn't ask for such things...but I...well do you think you could..."  
"Leave it to me." Crowley snapped his long fingers and suddenly, everyone in the book shop stopped what they were doing. In another second, those who had been flipping through books had gently placed them back where they belonged. Then, they all shuffled out the door, one by one, including the jellied pastry online troller. 

 

Aziraphale leaned against the wall, finally relaxing, a breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank you, Crowley..."  
Crowly grunted. As with 'I love you', returning a thank you was off limits as well. Not to the painful extent as the 'L' word, but you could get in trouble with Down There if they knew you, a demon, were helping instead of tempting.  
Aziraphale straightened up, fixing his jacket. "Why don't you ever reply when I say thank you?" he asked.  
"Well..." Crowley shoved his hands in his tight front pockets and shrugged. "I can't very well retaliate with a 'you're welcome', now can I? Because then Those Below would know I was up to good and not doing bad, wicked things."  
"So...when I say 'thank you', you're saying 'you're welcome' without words?" Crowley nodded. "Oh. Alright then." He straightened his bow tie and cleared his throat, then smiled such a warm smile at the demon that it struck Crowley's cold heart like a knife. Except it didn't hurt. It felt...good. Like warm liquid flowing from his heart and all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. 

 

Aziraphale tidied up his books, humming a little song while he did. He knew he didn't have to keep the demon entertained. Crowley was perfectly fine just being there and doing nothing as opposed to actually having to be out and working. The angel picked up a feather duster that was rarely used and decided today was the day to get rid of some of the layers of dust. He heard movement behind him but thought nothing of it. It wasn't until he heard a 'swish swish swish' noise that he turned and was met with the sight of Crowley, one hand in a pocket, and the other holding a miracle upped duster, dusting the shelves and books tenderly. Aziraphale knew Crowley himself couldn't care for books, it was all about him mobile device and the World Wide Web, but when it came to the angel's books, he noticed that the demon always took great care to never harm them. He wasn't sure if it was because Crowley feared Aziraphale's wrath again (Crowley had once torn a very old cover from a very old and priceless book and let's just say he had caused the demon to tremble and cower for a good month afterwards) or...maybe...it was because of something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a very big believer in "actions speak louder than words", and I feel like this would be the way Crowley would express his love to Aziraphale


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Aziraphale get a hint?

Crowley sneezed as dust flew up in his face. Damn this bookstore sometimes...why couldn't that angel ever keep it better cleaned? It wasn't hard. Hell, he could even miracle it all away. He'd often asked Aziraphale why he didn't just miracle it all away, and the stupid angel had given some excuse of keeping up the humanly appearance. It all sounded like bullshit to Crowley, just an excuse to not clean up and keep clutter.   
Eventually the duster disappeared. Crowley removed his sunglasses and cleaned the dust from the lenses with his shirt. He glanced over to where he last saw Aziraphale and somehow he had slipped past undetected by the demon.   
'Where's he gone to…?'

He heard a clattering up stairs, a slight groan, and rushed up. At the top of the stairs he saw Aziraphale on the floor, cups to the floor, one shattered, and cocoa everywhere.   
"Oh, silly me…" mumbled the angel as he started to pick himself up off the floor. Crowley walked over to help him up, but Aziraphale stopped him with a hand up. "No, no! Just stay, Crowley. There's shattered cup pieces all over and I'd hate for them to ruin your shoes..." He wasn't mocking the fact Crowley liked his shoes kept nice, so he hoped it didn't come across like that.   
Crowley sighed and Aziraphale could almost hear him roll his snake eyes. The sound of broken cup pieces being crunched underfoot came closer and a strong, slim hand grabbed his arm.   
"C'mon. Up you go." grunt the demon a bit. Once Aziraphale was back on his feet, he reached for the broom and dustpan when Crowley made him stop.   
"No."  
"No? What do you mean? It's my mess, my mistake. I'll clean it."   
Crowley grabbed the man's wrist and Aziraphale winced. Human bodies were such trouble sometimes. Even though they could miracle then pain away and heal themselves, it took time because it was their bodies. Crowley raised an eyebrow at the wince. "You're hurt."  
"I-I…well…it's not that bad…I m-mean I…"  
"Shut up and sit."  
"Now Crowley..."  
"If you don't sit I'll have to make you." Aziraphale couldn't see past the sunglasses to the snake eyes, to see Crowley's mood. When his voice was often dead and monotone, his golden snake eyes would give away his emotion.   
'Quite beautiful eyes…' Aziraphale thought, always had thought. From the beginning when those eyes had shimmered at him when he told Crowley (then Crawly) that he had given his flaming sword away. Oh how those eyes had glittered and shimmered with such mischief and some admiration in an odd way. It was in Rome, after the death of Christ, that Aziraphale saw Crowley's first pair of sunglasses. Something in him sank a bit when he saw those golden eyes covered. Almost ever encounter after that, up to the present, Crowley had worn a pair of sunglasses, always updated to the era they were currently in.

 

"Aziraphale...!"  
Crowley's voice dragged him back from his thoughts and the angel focused on the demons face again.   
"Yes, dear?"  
"Sit."  
"Oh…yes…that." Aziraphale sat at the table, still a little out of it from travelling through so many centuries of memories. Crowley cocked an eye brow up but said nothing. Instead, he pulled up one of the other chairs in front of the angel and gently cradled his hand and wrist in his own slender hand. Aziraphale felt it slowly starting to heal, though because he'd inhabited this body for so long, he'd still have to have it wrapped. As if reading his thoughts, Crowley miracled up some wrapping and started to gently bind the angel's wrist. Aziraphale watched, eyes wide. Crowley had never been so…so…tender. So gentle. It made something in his chest throb wildly.  
"There…" Crowley whispered once the wrap was pinned in place. The angel flexed his fingers, tentatively. He looked up at the demon, who gave a small smile before he stood up and started to carefully clean up the cup pieces. 

 

Aziraphale watched him, unsure whether he should try and offer to help again or should, for once, actually listen to Crowley and stay put. He decided on the latter.   
Soon enough, the mess was cleaned up and, to the angel's surprise, Crowley took down two more cups from the cupboards and made more hot cocoa. He watched the long fingers gracefully grip the spoon as he swirled the cocoa mix in, not speaking. He walked over and held out a cup to Aziraphale. The angel stared at the cup, then stared up at the covered eyes, trying to peer into them, them back at the cup.   
"Well, take it then. It's going to get cold."   
Aziraphale willed his hands not to shake and he gripped the cup with both hands, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world. The fact that Crowley made him a cup of cocoa almost made him not want to drink it, but if he didn't he knew Crowley would think something was wrong with it and Aziraphale didn't want that. He took a sip of the warm chocolate drink and smiled, eyes closing at the warm, comforting taste. When he reopened his eyes, Crowley was sitting across from him again, face resting on a hand, a small smile on his lip and he watched Aziraphale.   
Aziraphale cleared his throat, trying to ignore the feeling of heat attempting to creep up under his collar, up his neck. "Thank you, Crowley. You've been very helpful to me today." Crowley just nodded in response, but the smile never left. 

 

The angel stared at his reflection in the sunglasses, wishing that Crowley would remove them…if only when was here, in the safety of his apartment above the bookshop. He decided to attempt something…ask.  
"Crowley, dear…"   
"Mmm?"  
"Why…why don't you remove your sunglasses?" That blasted eyebrow cocked again and Aziraphale could have sworn it had it's own power to try and render him tongue tied. Every time the eyebrow went up, Aziraphale found himself tripping over his tongue. It was infuriating. Not today, though. He was going to finish his thoughts.   
I-I mean…" he started again "I've seen them before, and I understand you wear them to avoid riling up humans….but they don't scare me and…and it's safe here to remove them…" Aziraphale felt he was babbling. So much for finishing his thoughts. He looked down at his cocoa, his hands trembling slightly and the heat that was creeping up his neck was now under his ears. 

 

Suddenly, he heard a soft, metallic clicking and then something being placed in the table. Aziraphale looked up and was met with soft golden eyes staring at him.   
"Happy now, angel?"  
"I-I…if you didn't want to…if it made you u-uncomfortable..."  
Crowley shrugged, "You asked, and I didn't see any reason to deny."  
Aziraphale felt that throb in his chest again. He watched at Crowley's finger ran around the rim of the cup over and over. Long eyelashes veiled those golden eyes as they stared down at the cocoa, trying to decide whether to drink it or not. Those eyes flicked up at Aziraphale and the angel felt the air catch in his throat. The pupils contracted and shrunk, trying to adjust to no dark lenses. The golden irises glistened almost like real gold.   
'I can certainly see why he excels at temptation…'   
The moment that thought left his mind, he shrieked internally at himself and looked back down at his cocoa. What did he just say?! Did he just...basically compliment the demons tempting skills? What was wrong with him?!

 

Crowley could see the look of internal struggle on Aziraphale's face and placed a hand on his arm. Aziraphale looked up at him. "You alright, angel? You look like you did when I said you could kill Warlock back when we thought he was the Anti."  
"Oh…? I…I suppose I'm just…just wrestling with some thoughts."  
Crowley smirked, "Want to share them? Or are they dirty and perverse?"  
"Crowley!!!" Aziraphale shrieked, which caused the demon to laugh. Aziraphale saw the teasing glint in those eyes and smiled a bit. "Wiley, old thing…" he said, softly. Crowley's laughter turned to a chuckle and his gaze softened. 

 

"Crowley…" Aziraphale started off, hesitant, "why…what are you up to…"  
"Not sure what you mean."  
"What are you up to. I mean, I know I asked you to help with the customers, but then you cleaned up my mess and wrapped my wrist and made me some cocoa. That isn't you. It's too…" Aziraphale swallowed thickly, remember the last time he used the word he was thinking of.   
"It's too what, angel."  
"It's too nice!!" He blurted out, almost immediate regretting the word and wishing he could put them back in his mouth. Crowley just stared at him. The stare was unreadable and made Aziraphale bow his head. 

 

Aziraphale heard the chair's legs squeak on the floor as Crowley stood up. He looked up to see the demon placing the cup in the sink. He stood there a while, staring down.  
"You know…" Crowley started off, his voice making the angel jump slightly. "For someone so clever…you can be so, so very stupid." He turned back, not looking at Aziraphale, and picked up his sunglasses but not yet putting them on. "So…very stupid…"  
"Crowley I…"   
Crowley looked at him, and what Aziraphale saw in those golden eyes caused his heart to throb and flutter harder. He knew that emotion better than anything else, it had been made into him. It was part of his purpose on Earth. It was the thing he could sense better than anything.  
The demon put his glasses back on and pushed them up. "Gotta head out, angel. I'll stop by soon." He walked down the stairs, snake skin shoes clicking on the wood. Aziraphale heard the tinkle of the shops door bell signaling it was opened and then heard a soft thud as it shut. The shop was quiet and the energy was settling, which actually made the angel feel sad.

 

He put a wrapped, shaking hand up to his mouth, the heat fully enveloping his face. He knew that look in those eyes. There was some sadness in them…but oh did he know the emotion Crowley was emanating towards him.   
"Love…" whispered Aziraphale, almost afraid if he said it any louder, Those Above and Those Below would hear. "Love..."


	3. The End

 It was a couple weeks before the two would meet up again. Crowley had to travel to Italy and Aziraphale...well he didn't have to travel. Crowley just left one day, leaving a note, not saying goodbye. Sometimes he did that but, it felt off this time to Aziraphale. He almost wished the demon had said good bye.

 

 He kept himself busy; fussing around his bookshop, reading, trying different teas, exploring different wines and spirits for Crowley's return. He'd lived on Earth since day one, for 6000 years, never once had he been bored. Yet, on this particular day, he felt it. Bored. 

 

 Aziraphale eyes glazed over the same sentence over and over. He closed his eyes and shut the book, removing his reading glasses and setting them on the side table. He couldn't concentrate. He was bored and also had too many thoughts rolling around in his mind. The angel set the book down then clasped his hands together, deciding to sort through his mind. 

 

 He was frustrated. His heart felt troubled and a mess as there were hundreds of feelings swirling around. He was angry Crowley left without saying good bye, he was sad the demon was gone for so long - ask him if he'd be sad about this 3000 years ago and his answer would be different -. He was anxious because he hadn't heard a word from Crowley and he was worried something had happened. Bottom line, he missed the serpent. He missed his wiles and wit. 

 

 There was...also the feelings about what Aziraphale saw in Crowley's eyes when they had last seen each other. 

 

 Aziraphale looked at his wrist, the one that had been wrapped. It had healed within 5 days, but the effect from the care that Crowley gave had lingered. He sighed, feeling his stomach fluttering, and placed a hand on his warming, pinkening cheek. He closed his eyes again and the image of golden eyes pierced the darkness of his mind, sad and full of love. 

 

 As he exhaled he opened his eyes, face fully flushed. Just the memory of the love was enough to cause Aziraphale's heart to beat wildly. He was also scared. As far as he knew, demons couldn't love. It wasn't part of them anymore when they fell from Grace. What replaced Love was Lust. Though Aziraphale knew Crowley was full of Lust - he remembered a very specific moment where he passed by a pub and happened to look in. He saw a certain red headed demon doing lustful acts upon a willing recipient - and even though he knew Crowley wasn't your average demon, he never expected to see Love. What would happen to the demon if Down There found out? 

 

 What Aziraphale really needed to sort out, was how he felt about it all. He loved everyone and everything, it was basically in his job description as an angel. But...no one or nothing before had caused his heart to react the way it was now. He thought back to the garden when an enormous black snake had slithered up beside him on the wall and morphed into a man. It was their first meeting. Crowley had still had his long locks then from...well...from being an angel. Beautiful black wings that shimmering purple and folded nicely behind him. If Aziraphale really tried hard, he could almost remember the fluttering feeling then.

 

 He stood up and paced, fingers tapping at his bottom lip. Did this mean that...that he had feelings for the demon? That most certainly  couldn't be allowed...could it? 

 

 He stopped pacing when he heard the soft tinkle of the shop's bell on the front door. Normally, that wouldn't be odd...except the shop was closed and the door locked. Aziraphale stayed perfectly still, listening. He heard shuffling downstairs and the sound of feet getting closer to the stairs. The old stairs creaked as weight shifted on them one at a time. 

 "Angel?" 

 Aziraphale let go of the breath he'd been holding. "C-Crowley?"

 

 Over the staircase railing came red hair and a pair of familiar sunglasses as well as a wicked grin. "Did I frighten you?"

 Aziraphale huffed, straightening himself. 

 "I'll take that as a yes" Crowley said, grin widening. Aziraphale could feel a horrendous pout coming on and he did his best to not, but it didn't work. "Oh...now don't be that way. I brought you a gift from Italy. Will that make it better?"

 "Depends on the gift." Aziraphale said, smiling a bit. 

 Crowley handed him a silver blue box. The angel opened it and was delighted to find tiramisu nestled in tissue paper. 

 "Oh Crowley how delicious looking! Thank you!" The demon just smiled. 

 

 Aziraphale became painfully aware that his chest was still fluttering, and faster now that Crowley was actually in his presence. He looked away from Crowley's gaze that was hidden behind those dark sunglasses. It almost made him nervous he couldn’t read the expression in those golden eyes. He hadn’t yet come to terms with the feelings rolling around inside.

 

 Crowley, on the other hand, had taken this time apart to plan more and to think. The time away made him ache from missing the angel. He missed being near him, getting wafts of those scents that always made Crowley know Aziraphale was near. He missed the quiet evenings of drinking and sitting by a warm fire that may or may not lead to boisterous, drunken chats. It drove him insane being so far away. It was towards the beginning of the second week being away that Crowley knew deep within himself that he was deeply, hopelessly, impossibly in love with this angel. He was almost afraid to admit that to himself, fearing that invisible wires would constrict his throat, but when nothing happened...tears ran down his face in relief. He may not be able to say the words, but he could still feel it. He could still feel love.

 

 He wanted so much to show Aziraphale how much he loved him, but he didn’t want to scare him. He took a step closer to the angel and gently removed the box from his shaking hands.

 “Why don’t we go get this on a plate for you?” Aziraphale looked at him, cheeks slightly pink, and nodded. They both headed to the kitchen and the angel sat at the table, staring at his hands clasped tightly in front of him while Crowley gently got the dessert out of the box and set it on the plate. When he turned to give the angel his treat, his heart lept into his throat at the sight of a flushed angel biting his lower lip. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

 

 Aziraphale jumped a little as the plate slid in front of him. He looked up and saw Crowley sitting next to him.   
 “Go on. I want to make sure it’s up to the angel’s tastes.”  
 Aziraphale chuckled a little, picked up the fork, and took a bite.

 

 He felt his body shiver at the deliciousness of it. It melted over his tongue and slide down the back of his throat. He barely had to chew. A small, satisfied moan came from his throat. He quickly covered his mouth and stared wide eyes at the table, face bright red. 

 

 A cool hand slid against his burning cheek, under his chin, then lifted his face up to look at Crowley. The demon said nothing, which caused anxiety to flare in Aziraphale's chest. 

 Finally, he couldn't take it anymore as he stared at his reflection those blasted sunglasses.

 "Please Crowley...please remove the sunglasses…"

 "Why, angel?" The tone wasn't mocking or mean, it sounded curious.

 "Because...b-because…" he bit his lower lip, words failing him.

 "Because why?"

 "Crowley stop testing and teasing me…" his tone came out as a whine almost. "Please take them off. I...I need to see you." He almost felt like crying from the pressure and fluttering in his chest. 

 "What's the matter, angel…? Are you saying you missed me?" There was teasing in his voice that time, just a little though. He took his sunglasses off for the angel and Aziraphale started shaking.

 

 There it was again, love in those golden snake eyes. It bore deep into Aziraphale and caused him to tremble under the gaze. He felt tears trying to prick in the corners of his eyes and he so desperately wanted to look away before the flood gates opened, but Crowley's gaze held him fast. 

 

 Crowley felt his heart ache at the sight before him. Aziraphale was clearly struggling internally. The demon hesitated.

 'Oh fuck it…'

 He grabbed both sides of the angel's flushed, sweet, rounded face and leaned in and kissed him. Aziraphale's blue eyes widened more, and the tears flowed, and the shaking increased. Crowley pulled away and stared softly into those blue eyes. 

 "I missed you, angel…" he whispered. "And I had a lot of time to think...to think about myself and you…" He stroked a damp cheek with a thumb. "I've been trying to tell you this for probably 6000 years...but I can't...I physically can't. So I've been trying to show you. Small things, little things, but things I know you appreciate." He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, the pressure in his chest swelling. He so badly wanted to say it, just once. "Aziraphale I...I…"

 

 "I love you."

 Crowley snapped opened his eyes and stared at Aziraphale, who still had tears flowing down his face, but was smiling softly.

 "I love you, Crowley. I think maybe I always have. I was just...I was just too naive to understand those feelings…" He placed a shaking hand over top Crowley's, pressing g the hand closer to his cheek. "And...I know you love me, too...you don't have to tell me, my dear...I saw it in your eyes."

 

 Crowley stared a moment, then quickly leaned in and took in those angelic lips. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Aziraphale, then felt him relax.

 

Aziraphale gripped onto the front of Crowley's burgundy silk shirt, pulling him closer. 6000 years of dancing around each other. 6000 years of waiting for this moment. It was delicious. It was perfect. It was over due. Aziraphale wanted it to never stop, wanted to drink it in forever. 

 

 He felt a forked tongue slide over his bottom lip. Aziraphale was nervous then, and at first ignored it. Crowley kept at it every few seconds. Then he introduced a nip on his bottom lip, which caused Aziraphale to gasp and Crowley to get what he wanted. That forked tongue dove into the angel's mouth, exploring, tasting, feeling, learning. Crowley could still taste the flavor of the tiramisu, which just made the angel all the sweeter. It made him want to devour the angel. There would be time for that later, though.

 

 Instead, he urged the angel's tongue to play with him. Aziraphale's tongue was shy, much like the angel, but eventually grew bolder, scraping itself against Crowley's very sharp canines and causing Aziraphale to whimper.

 

 They finally pulled away, both flushed and panting a bit. Aziraphale's blue eyes were glossy, but at least the tears had stopped. Aziraphale reached up and stroked the skin under Crowley's eye. 

 "I see it, my dear...so much love I'm drowning in it." He smiled softly. "I love you, too, so very much. I'm sorry I was such a fool that its taken me this long to realize it."

 Crowley laughed and hugged him close. "Well...you are stupidly clever angel."

 "So I've heard." came the muffled voice, the tone sounded like he was smiling.

 

 Crowley buried his face into the white hair, breathing in all the angel's lovely smells. The pressure in his chest had gone, but now heat was pooling low in his abdomen. He knew exactly what that was, but tries to ignore it. There would be time for that.

 

 For now, he was just going to enjoy kissing this angel after 6000 years of waiting. It was about time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to end this nice, fluffy story and create the next part as a separate story that will be more smutty! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story!!


End file.
